Love Remains The Same
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Katherine comes back to Mystic Falls after a long time. And she does not like the fact that Damon is now into Elena. Will she be able to prove that Damon loves her, or even prove the fact that she is capable of loving? Katherine/Damon - Updated weekly!
1. Katherine's Back

**Title;** Love Remains the Same

**Character(s);** Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore (Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert)

**Pairing(s);** Katherine/Damon (Elena/Stefan)

**Summary;** Katherine comes back to Mystic Falls after a long time. And she does not like the fact that Damon is now into Elena. Will she be able to prove that Damon loves her, or even prove the fact that she is capable of loving?

**Spoilers;** Only to the season 1 finale. I totally re-did the thing from there. I haven't really seen season 2 yet, only in parts.

**Author's note;** So, I didn't like Katherine at first, when I begun to watch Vampire Diaries. But of the little I have seen from season 2 of her, she is not so bad. And I sort of like her with Damon, so I figured, why not give this a try? So, I will try to update the fic weekly, if not more often.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Vampire Diaries, nor the characters, nor the song of whichs title I used as the title of this fic. The song is "Love remains the same" by Gavin Rossdale.

It was just a bloodshed. After Elena had found John with his fingers cut, along with other bad wounds, on the floor, he had called Stefan, and Damon had come too.

And Katherine was gone.

Stefan and Damon were at the hospital, at the hallway, not looking at each other. Damon still thought that he had kissed Elena, and was thinking about it.

"I kissed Elena", Damon said suddenly.

Stefan turned to him and sighed. "Did she kiss back?"

Damon couldn't even smirk or say something cocky as he nodded.

Stefan groaned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I have to talk to her", Stefan said and left the hallway to get to John's room to talk to Elena.

Soon Stefan walked back to Damon with Elena.

"Damon, we didn't kiss", Elena said.

"What? Yes, we did", Damon said.

"No, we did not", Elena said.

Damon's eyes widened. So did Stefan's.

"Oh my God", they both said.

"What?" Elena asked.  
"Katherine", Damon said, and with that he marched out of the hospital.

Katherine was at the Salvatore mansion. She found the old picture of her in Stefan's room, and chuckled. It had been over a century, and he still kept the picture.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she heard Damon ask, and she turned to him.  
"Why, hello, Damon. Long time since we last saw, yes?" Katherine smiled.

"Don't play with me, Katherine. Why are you here?" Damon asked. He tried to fight the fact that he was happy to see Katherine, despite everything.

"I missed you", Katherine said with a straight face.  
"Really?" Damon asked.

Then Katherine begun to laugh. "You fool. You have spent too much time with that Gilbert girl."

Damon's face twisted in pain. "So you didn't miss me?"

"No, no, of course I did. You know how much fun I always had with you", Katherine said.

"How could you do that to me?" Damon asked, his voice breaking. He meant that Katherine didn't come to him when she knew where he was.

"Because that's not me, Damon. It's not me to come to you so we could have a happily ever after. And besides, the "people" like us don't have happy endings. They don't even have endings, if they're lucky", Katherine said.

Damon was quiet.

"Where's Stefan?" Katherine asked.

Damon felt pain in his heart. "Stefan?"

"Yeah. You know, the cutie who is your brother", Katherine smirked.

"You came here for Stefan?" Damon asked.

"No. I came here for me. To make things right", Katherine said.  
"Like what?" Damon asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out", Katherine said and then calmly walked past Damon, straight out of the house.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked. He was at the hospital, where Katherine had also come to see the other Salvatore brother.

"Hi, Stefan", Katherine smiled as she turned to him.

Stefan chuckled. "You and your tricks. Was that really necessary, with John?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, yes, Stefan. Now, where is this Elena?" Katherine asked. "I'm dying to meet her."

"You won't meet her. Ever", Stefan said.

"Too bad I have been invited to her house", Katherine chuckled.

"I will find a way to keep you away", Stefan said.

"Do you hate me, Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"Yes", Stefan said, without thinking. Katherine sighed, and looked down.  
"Figures. The Gilbert girl now has the both of you around her finger."

"Like you had?" Stefan asked.

Katherine looked at Stefan angrily.

"That's not even why I hate you. I hate you for what you did to me and Damon. Especially Damon. Do you have any idea how much he loved you?" Stefan asked.  
"As much as a person can when he's compelled", Katherine said.

"He said he wasn't", Stefan said.  
"He's wrong."

"I doubt it", Stefan said, and then turned to Elena, who had just come out of John's room.

"Oh God", Elena gasped.

Stefan was immediately next to Elena.  
"Relax, I won't hurt her", Katherine laughed.

Stefan didn't relax.

"Nice to meet you, Elena. I'm Katherine", Katherine smiled.

"You're the one who.. did this to John?" Elena asked.

"Yes", Katherine said.

Elena took Stefan's hand. Katherine saw it.

"Don't worry, girlie. I'm not here for Stefan", she then said and turned around, and walked out the hospital.

reviews? - will update soon!


	2. Hurt

**here's chapter 2! by the way, I don't know yet how many chapters there will be. Let's just see how it goes for now :)**

Katherine knew that she couldn't really stay in Mystic Falls. Not now that that Gilbert girl was the people that everyone knew when they saw their face.. no, her face. She wouldn't share that with some.. girl.

It was bad enough that both of the Salvatore brothers loved her, but that she also had to look like her? How was that possible?

She had walked back to the Salvatore mansion without even knowing. This time she decided to know on the door. What the hell? She could be polite once in a while.

Damon answered the door soon.

"Oh, God. Again?" he groaned.

"Why do you love Elena?" Katherine asked. She had to know.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Why do you love her?" Katherine repeated impatiently.

"Because she's.. nice", Damon didn't know what to say.

"Please. The guy I passed down the street was nice, but I don't love him, either. Give me something more", Katherine said as she walked into the house.

"This.. is none of your business", Damon said quickly as he closed the door after them.

"So you don't know. So you don't love her. So you've been ruining your relationship with your brother for nothing. Again", Katherine said.

"It wasn't for nothing!" Damon yelled.

Katherine stayed silent.

"And it's not for nothing", he continued, quietly.

"Don't you get it, Damon?" Katherine chuckled as she walked to him.

"She doesn't love you."

Damon looked at Katherine. "I know."

Katherine nodded. Maybe she was doing this to hurt Damon. Or maybe she actually wanted him away from Elena. Why? To make Stefan's life easier? Not really. Maybe so she wouldn't have to be jealous. Maybe.

"Did you love me?" Damon asked carefully.

"Oh, Damon", Katherine sighed and backed away a little.

"So you didn't, did you?" Damon asked. He was so hurt.

"No! Okay.. I didn't", Katherine yelled to make Damon stop.

"There you have it", Damon said. He tried to sound himself, confident and arrogant, but no. He couldn't. He sounded hurt. Which he was.

"I'm sorry", Katherine said quietly.

"Get out", Damon said angrily, turning away so he didn't look at Katherine.

"I wasn't someone worth loving..", Katherine tried to continue, but Damon cut her off by repeating loudly: "Get out!"

Now she felt hurt too. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. But she clearly had. But what was the point of lying and saying: "sure, honey, yes, I loved you", when she didn't mean it? It wouldn't get either of them anywhere. Maybe Damon could have kept his pride, but other than that, nothing would be different.

"See you, Damon", she said quietly as she walked out the mansion.

She got back to the hospital, but not to see Stefan. To see Elena.

And gladly for her she was just outside getting some fresh air when she walked to her.

"Oh, no", she mumbled and backed away a little.

"I'm going to tell you this once, and once only. Do you understand?" Katherine asked calmly.

Elena could do nothing but nodd.

"Stay away from Damon. You already have Stefan, who loves you", Katherine said.

Elena would have wanted to say something like: "oh, like you did?" but, no, she was smart enough to stay quiet.

"You love Stefan, right?" Katherine asked.

"Of course", Elena nodded.

"Then stop torturing Damon. Leave him alone. Do the thing I should have done a long time ago and stop hurting him", Katherine said, and with that she left. She was one for dramatic enterings and exits.

**reviews?**


	3. Just a Dream

**here's chapter three! I don't own the song "just a dream", as you might have guessed XD It's a pretty good song, and sort of reminds me of Katherine and Damon.**

"I don't know who I am anymore."

"Yeah, I guess that happens to all of us."

"It's different with me. I am evil."

Stefan looked at Katherine.

"You're not evil, you're.. lost", he said.

Katherine chuckled.

"God, I hope not. I don't want to be lost", she mumbled.

"You'll get to where you want to be", Stefan said.

"Really?" Katherine asked.

"I'm sure."

Things were now fine between Katherine and Stefan. They had talked, and she had accepted that Elena had won his heart. But there was still Damon.

"He's not going to forgive me."

"Maybe not."

Katherine groaned. "What happened to being on my side?"

"I ain't gonna lie to you", Stefan chuckled.

Katherine sighed. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. For now", Stefan said.

"Stefan..", Katherine mumbled.

"Just.. don't worry. I'll take care of it", Stefan said.

Katherine nodded and watched as Stefan walked out the room, the motel room where she was staying in, and after he was gone, buried her head in her hands.

"Damon, are you here?" Stefan asked as he walked into his room.

"What?" Damon mumbled. He was in the corner. Was he actually pouting?

Stefan raised his eyebrows, but figured to let it go.

"She wants you to forgive her", he said.

"Who, Elena?" Damon asked.

"Don't you talk about Elena", Stefan said and begun to walk to the door.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. Do you mean Katherine?" Damon asked again as he stood up.

"Yes. She cares about you", Stefan said.

"No, she doesn't. She cares about you", Damon mumbled and sat down again.

"Stop pouting! If you still love her, do something about it", Stefan said angrily.

"I'll do whatever I want", Damon said.

"And so does she. What do you know.. A match made in heaven. Or in hell", Stefan said, smiling, as he walked out the door.

Damon sighed. He knew that Stefan was making sence. He was always making sence.

Katherine was at a restaurant. He was there with Stefan and Elena. It looked weird having two girls who look exactly the same, but they just told everyone they were twins.

"Are you feelings any better?" Elena asked. Crazy, but they were getting along pretty well.

"No", Katherine sighed.

Stefan smiled as he noticed Damon walking into the restaurant.

"I think you will soon", he said.

Katherine turned around and saw Damon. She stood up as he walked to her.

The song "Just a dream", the version by Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie was playing in the background.

"Wanna dance?" Damon asked as he offered his hand.

"Awww", Elena mumbled, and Stefan just smirked.

"Yeah", Katherine said, took the hand Damon offered as they walked to the dance floor.

Damon pulled Katherine close as they danced quietly.

"I love you", he mumbled.

"I know.. just, don't", Katherine whispered and wrapped her arms around Damon.

"Katherine..", Damon was gonna continue, but Katherine interrupted by saying calmly: "Just don't, Damon.. let's just dance. I wanna have this moment with you."

In the table Elena looked at Stefan. "Do you think they will work it out?"

Stefan thought for a moment. "I hope so.. but.. honestly? No", he said sadly.

"They're both too proud", he continued and after Elena nodded, they both turned to look at Katherine and Damon dancing.

**-reviews? :)**


	4. Questions, Heartache and No Answers

**Here's chapter 4 :D**

After that night of dancing Katherine just had to know what Damon really felt for Elena. She had a plan. Approved by Stefan and Elena, just to add. She would dress up as Elena, and straighten her hair and go talk to Damon and see what would happen. If Damon would show any feelings towards "Elena", Katherine would definitely be sure that she didn't wanna start any mess with Damon again.

"This isn't gonna end well", Stefan said, and Elena nodded, agreeing, as they watched Katherine go through Elena's closet.

"You don't have anything to wear", Katherine said, ignoring the earlier comment.

"I do, too", Elena said as she walked to the closet next to Katherine.  
"You have to wear something Elena-ish", Stefan reminded. "Damon isn't _that_ stupid."

Katherine sighed and took a top and jeans and a jacket from the closet and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Her hair was already straight.

"Elena.. what will you do if Damon says he loves you?" Stefan asked quietly.

Elena sighed and looked at Stefan, who avoided her gaze.

"Stefan Salvatore, I love you. You, not Damon. Not anyone else. Don't you forget that", Elena smiled and walked to Stefan and kissed him.

"Good to know", he smiled back.

"Oh, spare me from that", Katherine grimached as she walked out the bathroom. She looked exactly like Elena.

"Okay, you remember that you have to _be_ like Elena, too", Stefan chuckled.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you know how it goes", Katherine said, walked past them and waved quickly before she walked out Elena's house and staight towards the Salvatore mansion.

She knocked on the door. 'Cause Elena would.

Damon opened the door. She smiled. 'Cause Elena would.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I.. Stefan is with Katherine right now, talking about you. And I.. needed to talk to you", Katherine said and walked past Damon into the house. "This is ok, right?" she asked. She tried to sound as innocent and human-like as possible.

"Yeah", Damon nodded and closed the door behind him.

"About the kiss..", Katherine started, but Damon interrupted.

"I'm sorry about that. It was a mistake."

Katherine tried not to smile.

"I'm happy it was Katherine and not you. Stefan doesn't deserve it", Damon continued.

"No, he doesn't", Katherine shook her head.

"Do you love him, Elena?" Damon asked. He had crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently, watching as "Elena" shifted from foot to foot nervously in the livingroom.

"Yes", Katherine said. She didn't. But Elena did. And that was how it was supposed to be.

Damon nodded. "Do you love me?" He didn't expect anything. He just wished to know.

"No, Damon.. you didn't think I did..?" Katherine asked.

"No, I didn't", Damon said quickly.

Katherine smiled a little. It wasn't a happy smile, though.

"Do you.. love me?" Katherine asked.

"Please say no. Please, I'm begging you..", she thought desperately.

"I don't know. Because truth to be told, when I first met you, I saw Katherine. And I think I still do", Damon said.

"So, no?" Katherine asked.

"Elena, I don't know! Stop pressuring me!" Damon yelled.

Katherine groaned. "How can you do this? To me? To you? To Stefan? Or to Katherine, for that matter?" she yelled back.

Damon froze. Elena didn't yell much. What was this?

"..What? Elena.. wait.. why do you care about Kathe..", Damon sighed. "Katherine."

The act was over.

"I had to do it", Katherine said, relaxing a bit.  
"That's very clever, trying to find out the competition", Damon chuckled drily.

"It's no competition. Elena doesn't love you", Katherine said angrily.

"You wish", Damon said.

"Don't be like that. Do you love Elena? Me or Elena? Come on, spell it out! I can take it!" Katherine yelled.

"I don't know!" Damon yelled even louder.

Katherine was silent.

"Just a simple question", she mumbled. "Me or Elena?"

Damon sighed.

"Fine, don't answer. But know this. Elena doesn't love you, and neither do I. I thought I could, but if I have to compeate with a girl who looks exactly like me, it's getting too freaky! Bye, Damon!" Katherine yelled and walked to the front door quickly and slammed it shut after her and just begun to walk back to Elena's house.

"How did it go?" Elena asked as Katherine stepped into Elena's room.

"He doesn't know who he loves", Katherine said.

"Oh, God", Stefan groaned.

"I'm not going to fight for him", she mumbled.

Elena sighed and looked at Stefan. "So does this mean that he might love Elena?" he asked.

Katherine nodded.

Stefan was silent and stood up.

"Stefan, it doesn't mean anything", Elena said.

"I have to go think this all through.. talk to Damon.. I'll be fine", Stefan said and quickly walked out the room.

Elena sobbed and buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sad.. what do I do?" Katherine asked. She had never been in a situation like this before.

Elena thought it through. She always watched sad movies and ate ice cream when she was sad. Just like everyone else did in movies.

"Do you wanna watch movies?" she asked.

"What?" Katherine turned to Elena.

"That's what we humen do these day when we're sad", Elena explained.

"Sure", Katherine chuckled.

They went downstairs and Elena got popcorn, soda and ice cream.

She had explained the whole thing to Jenna and Jeremy, who weren't happy about it, but they had to deal with it. Right now Jenna was out with Alaric and Jeremy was out with some friends.

So for once Elena and Katherine bonded. Not something you would expect, but it turned out fine.

**reviews?**


	5. Game Back On

**Chapter 5, people!**

"Hi", Stefan said as he walked into the mansion and saw Damon sitting on the couch.

"I suppose you have already heard", Damon said.  
Stefan nodded. "I came here to tell you that you can't do this."

"Do what? Katherine was the one..", Damon was cut off by Stefan.  
"You don't get it! You're not just hurting yourself with this. You're hurting her! And you're hurting me!" Stefan shouted.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You not being sure if you love Elena. Well, I am sure I love Elena. I have loved her for a long time. And it kills me to know that you want to ruin my happiness so badly", Stefan said more calmly. "I mean, why do you really hate me that much? Is it because Katherine turned me too? Is it because I found Elena first? What?" Stefen needed an answer.

"I don't hate you", Damon said almost too quietly for Stefan to hear.

"Yes, you do. Why else would you do this to me again?" Stefan asked.

"It's because of her. It has nothing to do with you. If she would be with anyone else, I would do the same thing", Damon said.  
"Exactly. You're not supposed to do that. I'm your brother. Does that mean absolutely nothing to you?"

"You don't understand", Damon wanted to explain. He wanted to tell Stefan he didn't hate him and wasn't after Elena, but he somehow couldn't.

"You're right, Damon. I don't understand. I never did", Stefan sighed and walked out the house.

The next morning when Elena woke up, Katherine was gone.

"Oh no, where has she gone off to now?" she mumbled.

But when she walked downstairs, she saw Katherine there, making breakfast with Jenna and Alaric. Jeremy was already at the table eating.

"Excuse me.. you do know that's not me?" Elena joked.

"Oh yeah, we're just teaching Katherine", Alaric said.

Katherine looked up at Elena and smirked happily.

Elena blinked. This was absolutely unbelieveble. But in a good way.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

She walked to the door and saw Stefan.

"Hey", she smiled and hugged him. "I was afraid you'd be angry."

"No, not at you", Stefan smiled and walked in.

"You won't believe this, but.. no, you have to see it for yourself", Elena smirked and pulled Stefan into the kitchen.

Stefan's eyes widened. "Katherine?"

Hey, Stefan", Katherine chuckled.

"Hi.. Katherine, Jenna, Alaric", and then he turned to the table and finished: "and Jeremy."

And what happened after that was almost surreal. They all had a great breakfast together, no arguing, no..killing. Just like a normal family.

But Stefan and Katherine both were thinking about Damon. It wasn't right that he wasn't there.

"Do you think you still have clothes from 1860's?" Jenna asked as they all had moved to the livingroom to chat.

"I think I could find them somewhere", Katherine chuckled.

Then there was another knock on the door, which most of them ignored, but Stefan heard. He walked to the door and opened it. Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Is Katherine here?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded. "Wait here", he said and walked back to the livingroom.

"Katherine, it's Damon."

Katherine's face fell at that second, but she knew she had to talk to him, so she nodded and walked past Stefan to the door.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked.

"Katherine, I love you", Damon said as soon as he got the chance to. "You, not Elena. It's always been you."

Katherine froze. "What?"

"I love you. I don't love Elena", Damon said again.

Katherine sighed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You told me to choose", Damon said angrily.

"I know, and I believe you. But.. I want you to prove you don't Elena", Katherine said.

"How?" Damon asked.

"I don't know", Katherine smiled her wicked smile as she closed the door in front of Damon's face and walked back to the livingroom. The game was back on. The old Katherine was back.

But that didn't mean she didn't want to spend time with Elena's family.

She sat back down and they continued chatting.

Stefan whispered to Katherine at one point, asking: "What did he want?"

"He needs to prove that he wants what he wants", Katherine whispered back.  
"Which is who?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, sweetie. Not Elena. Me", Katherine laughed quietly and then turned back to the others.

Stefan couldn't help but to smile. So he had nothing to worry about. But he knew that he and Elena would get dragged into Katherine and Damon's mess no matter what.

He reached out to grab Elena's hand. Elena turned to him and smiled.

At least their relationship wasn't in danger anymore.

**reviews?**


	6. Bonding, Changes and Baseball Movies

**Chapter 6 :) Oh right, I don't own "Field of Dreams", or "House M.D." or any of the shows/movies/songs/characters/actors mentioned in this fic XD**

"Well, good night, Ray."

"Good night, John."

Katherine glanced at Elena, who was crying. She said that this movie was "touching". Sure, it was pretty awesome for a sports movie, but still, she wouldn't cry. Then she looked at Stefan. He wasn't crying, but he was focused.

And then Damon. His eyes were watered. She tried not to laugh. Damon, who was so tough, suddenly wasn't, when they started to watch "Field of Dreams".

Elena mumbled something into Stefan's ear as Ray and John shook hands and John started to walk away.

"Hey.. Dad?"

She immediately turned to the screen as she heard Ray speak again.

Katherine chuckled.

Elena hit her arm lightly, but she kept smiling.

John had turned back to his son.

"You wanna have a catch?" Ray asked.

"I'd like that", John replies.

"Awww!"

"Elena, shut up", Damon mumbled. Yeah, his eyes were still watered.

As the movie ended a few minutes later, everyone was quiet.

"What was the point of this?" Damon groaned. He quickly wiped his eyes.

"You liked it", Katherine smirked.

"No I did not. It was so bad I cried", Damon lied.

"Oh, you liar", Katherine laughed.

"I went to watch this when it came to the movies. It was boring to watch it again", Damon whined.

"That's like over 20 years ago", Stefan pointed it out.

"Admit you liked it", Katherine demanded.

"Fine, I liked it", Damon chuckled.

"Good", Katherine smiled.

Elena and Stefan turned to look at each other. "We'll leave you two alone.. yeah..", Stefan said as they quickly left the room. They desperately wanted Katherine and Damon to work things out, so they could stop doing crazy stuff to prove their love to each other. Or their hate. Or whatever.

"So, this was really nice", Katherine said as she walked Damon to the door. They were at Elena's house again.

"Yeah.. do you wanna come with me?" Damon asked.

"I can't. I promised Elena we'd watch more movies tonight after you guys leave", Katherine said.

"You two are really getting along, aren't you?" Damon smiled.

Katherine nodded.

"That's so weird."

"I agree", Katherine chuckled.

Damon just smiled.

"Come here", Katherine said and pulled Damon down to her level and kissed him.

When she pulled away, she said: "That's for watching a movie you have watched already 20 years ago, again", Katherine smirked.

"I've got to do that more often, then", Damon smiled.

"I'm sure I'll manage to get that arranged", Katherine smiled, and then turned to the stairs as Stefan walked down with Elena.

"I had fun", Stefan said and kissed Elena.

"Me, too", Elena smiled.

"Bye, Katherine", he then turned to Katherine and hugged her.

"Bye, Stefan", Katherine smiled as Stefan walked to the door to Damon.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow", Elena said.

"Yeah, bye", the guys said before leaving, and then Katherine closed the front door after watching them - well, Damon - go for a few seconds.

"You guys doing good?" Elena asked.

"Yeah.. we're like.. like you two", Katherine smirked.

"I'm glad", Elena smiled.

"Yeah", Katherine chuckled again as they walked to the livingroom.

"What do we watch now?" she asked as they sat down. There were still some food left to eat. Popcorn, candy, chocolate. The basic movie night food.

"Let's watch House M.D. Jenna has it on DVD", Elena offered.

"Great idea. I love it", Katherine nodded as she grabbed some popcorn.

"Hey, Katherine.. don't you have to.. you know.. drink blood?" Elena asked.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I go drink always after you fall asleep. But don't worry, I'd never hurt anyone who lives in Mystic Falls. Longer to go to get food, but it's worth it. You're pretty much my only friend. If you don't count Stefan", Katherine smiled.

Elena smiled brightly. "Jeez, I really appreciate that, Katherine."

"And I appreciate this. All of you giving me a second chance", Katherine said. "Oh God! How is John?" she gasped suddenly.

Elena suddenly bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Katherine asked.

"Your relationship with Damon is really chaning you", Elena explained, still laughing a little.

"And my friends", Katherine added.

"Right, yeah", Elena nodded. "But John, he's fine. But he moved away. Can't really blame him, can you?"

"No", Katherine laughed.

Elena chuckled as she opened the DVD as she went to the DVD shelf to look for season 1 of House M.D.

"Stefan, I want to thank you", Damon said as they arrived at the Mansion.  
"For..?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"For being with Elena. For just being you. Without all that I would have never given Katherine another chance", Damon said.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome", Stefan smiled. "You're not being sarcastic, are you?" he made sure.

Damon laughed. "No, I'm not. I am really grateful."

Stefan nodded and was highly surprised as Damon pulled him in for a hug.

"Okay, brother.. what have you been eating?" Stefan laughed as they broke apart.

"Hey", Damon hit him playfully on the arm as he followed the still smirking Stefan into the house.

**reviews?**


	7. Fluffy and Cutesy

**Chapter 7! so the not owning anything-thing still sticks.**

**So, I think I'm planning to call it a day after the 10th chapter, but I really think I will write more TVD-centred fics pretty soon. I have many unused storylines, and not only for Vampire Diaries. So, just be expecting the last 2 chapters to arrive soon, and thank you for reading this tiny fic so far! I know this is totally a used line, but I appreciate it. There would not be 10 chapters in the end without ya guys! :) Ok, let's cut to the chase here..**

"I think I might be able to be with Damon for real", Katherine said suddenly.

It was the morning after the big movie night, and she was sitting at the breakfast table.

Everyone turned to her. Elena, Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric. He had been spending a lot of time there lately.

"Good.. to know", Jeremy mumbled and got back to his eating.

"You shouldn't", Alaric said. But he was just joking. He had begun to like Damon a little. "No, just kidding. Go ahead."

"That's..a big step. I'm sorry, weren't you already together?" Jenna was confused.

"No, not for real", Katherine groaned.  
"Sorry", Jenna chuckled.  
"I think that's so great. Can I call Stefan? We can all go out!" Elena was so excited.

"No, Elena..", Katherine chuckled. "I think we should spend a little time just the two of us."

"Ooh, sure", Elena smiled.

"That reminds me, I have to go. Bye", Katherine said and walked out.

"Hi, there", she smiled as she got to the Mansion and Damon opened the door.

"Hi", Damon smiled. "So, do you wanna watch Doctor Who today? Stefan's got the dvd's, and we can..", he was cut off by Katherine, who raised her hand.

"No, Damon..", she sighed.

"I thought you liked Doctor Who!" Damon gasped.

"I do, but shut up for a minute, please", Katherine begged. And Damon did.

"I'm done with this casual dating. I want us to be together. For real. We never had that, and I know it will be difficult, but I don't want to waste another moment", Katherine smiled.  
Damon smiled too, happily, and came closer and kissed Katherine.

"Oh, whoa, am I interrupting something?" Stefan asked as he came to the door.  
"Go watch Doctor Who with Elena", Damon groaned and kissed Katherine again.

Stefan blinked, but then nodded and got back inside to get the dvds, and then just walked past them, but turned around to look at them for a moment and smiled. He was happy his brother was happy... but when you think about it, Katherine looked like Elena, and then it begun to look like Damon was kissing Elena, and Elena was kissing him back, so Stefan just had to leave very quickly after that.

"They are officially together", Stefan announced as he walked into the Gilbert house.

"Oh, yay!" Elena said in glee as she walked to him and hugged him.

"I love you", she mumbled and kissed him.

"What's that for?" Stefan asked.

"For being you. I'm just so happy that everything is how it should be now", Elena smiled.

Stefan just smiled.

"So, tell me. When did you first realize you loved me?" Damon asked Katherine. They were lying in bed.

"Oh no", Katherine chuckled.

"What?" Damon blinked.  
"We won't have that fluffy "love at first sight" talk. It's too cutesy", Katherine said.

"Well, first of all. We could never be fluffy. And second of all, it wasn't love at first sight. You were with my brother. Third of all, I don't think that cutesy is a very smart word, coming out of your mouth, anyhow", Damon smiled and kissed her.

Katherine laughed. "All true."

"So, what will we do about the situation?" Damon asked.

"What situation?" Katherine asked.

"We can't exactly live here. Everyone except the Gilberts just know Elena. No one knows you", Damon said. "There can't be two Elenas running around. Especially if they're both seen with a different Salvatore."

"Then what are you saying?" Katherine asked. The cute feeling that she had just a minute ago was gone.

"Maybe we should move", Damon said.

"What? No!" Katherine gasped.

"What?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I like it here. You don't want to leave Stefan, do you?" Katherine asked.

"No. But we wouldn't go far", Damon had no idea why Katherine was this upset.

Katherine stood up and put a night gown on her. Damon just sat up on the bed.

"We can't.. I mean, you can't leave everyone else you love, except me", Katherine said angrily.

"Oh, I get what this is about. This is about you not being able to sleep over at Elena's house every night and watch girly movies all night long", Damon understood.

"You make it sound idiotic", Katherine said.

"It is."

"No, it's not", she sighed. "I finally have a friend. A real friend. Can't you understand that? Can't you understand that I want to stay here? With you and with my friends."

"This is not the Katherine I know", Damon said.

"That doesn't matter. What matter is that am I the Katherine you want?" Katherine asked.

"Of course, but still..", Damon was out of words.

"Why can't we just stay here?" Katherine asked.

"It would be very difficult", Damon said.  
"Life is difficult. Please?" Katherine begged.

Damon thought of it for a moment, and then said: "Yes. As long as you don't go to sleep over Elena's tonight. Stefan will probably be there anyhow."

Katherine smirked. "Thank you."

Damon pulled Katherine down and kissed her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I love you too, but Damon.. the cutesy really bugs me", she chuckled.  
"Oh, sorry", Damon smiled and then sat back up again with Katherine beside her. He grabbed her hand and smiled. Maybe everything was going to be alright anyway.

**reviews? and if you have any idea of what sort of ending you wish for this fic, please tell me. I might do it. I mean, I have an ending pictured in my head, two, actually, but I haven't come to a decision yet, anyway.**


End file.
